


Art: The Darkness to Your Light

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: “I don’t feel so alone here. Do you understand?” | "Better than anyone.”





	Art: The Darkness to Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> For littenstinymittens as part of Round One of Merlin Rarepair Swap on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)


End file.
